Réveil salé
by Allaupi
Summary: Hermione et Sniflle sont sur la plage... une bien étrange relation va s'instaurer entre eux...


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling (comme d'habitude quoi) et biensur lire cette fic ne vous oblige en rien à m'envoyer des chèques à l'adresse disponible par email, ou en me laissant un message sur ffnet :D

Sinon certaines scènes peuvent être succeptible d'heurter votre sensibilité, vous êtes prévenus (enfin déjà y a pas d'images, vous pouvez êtes content !)

* * *

Il faisait très beau cet après-midi.

Hermione prenait tranquillement le soleil dans son joli bikini bleu, le noeud du dos négligemment défait le long de son ventre, son dos prenant déjà une légère teinte halée. Elle somnolait doucement dans cette petite crique, où il n'y avait pas âme humaine. Un énorme chien noir sortit alors de l'eau et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, et brusquement s'ébroua, l'aspergeant allégrement d'eau salée.

- "Sir... Sniffle!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ???" Lança Hermione, mi amusée, mi en colère.

- "Wouf !" lui rétorqua le chien d'un oeil amusé.

- "Je suis toute trempée !! C'est malin !"

Hermione se releva alors en s'appuyant sur ses bras. La présence de Sirius sous sa forme animagus lui était tellement familière qu'elle en oubliait souvent sa pudeur. Elle se rassit alors seins nus, face au chien.

- "Tu es content de toi j'imagine !"

Sirius hocha la tête, laissant échapper un jappement de joie.

Cela lui faisait du bien ces sorties sur la plages, ça lui permettait de se changer les idées. La présence d'Hermione aussi le réconfortait, et il devait bien avouer que la jeune sorcière ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Pendant quelques minutes ils se regardèrent encore en chien de faïence, et la jeune fille laissa échapper un :

- "Tu sais que tu es un très beau chien"

Assise maintenant en tailleur, elle tendit la main vers sa tête. Sirius ne se fit pas prier, et s'avança légèrement afin d'accepter les caresses. Après quelques grattements sur le haut du crâne, Hermione pris la tête du chien et la frotta vigoureusement au niveau des deux oreilles, frottant son nez contre la truffe.

- "On pourrait presque oublier que tu es un humain sous cette peau !"

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la truffe humide. Sirius la remercia par un grand coup de langue sur le visage. Hermione rit.

- "Allez !! Viens on va se baigner !"Dit-elle

Le chien s'empressa de la suivre dans l'eau, l'observant en train de courir, sa poitrine ferme rebondissant à chaque foulée. Une vague de désir parcoura l'animagus et trouva à propos l'eau qui rafraîchit ses ardeurs. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Hermione se lassa plus vite que son compagnon et rejoint sa serviette, afin de se sécher. Sirius l'observait. Alors qu'elle avait mis sa serviette tel un paréo, il s'aperçu des traces en forme de triangle, légèrement plus claires autour de ses seins. La fraîcheur du bain avait fait durcir les tétons de la jeune fille et le chien ne pouvait cesser de les regarder, haletant. Une fois enlevé son slip de bain, elle s'aperçue qu'il était toujours dans l'eau.

- "Allez !! Au pied !! Sinon Dumbie ne va pas être content, il est déjà très tard !"

Le molosse noir commença alors une course vers la jeune fille et lui sauta dessus.

- "Ah nan, j'étais presque toute sèche !!"

En retombant, le chien fit tomber le pagne, découvrant la toison de l'adolescente. Hermione se figea d'un seul coup. Elle réalisa alors la situation. Elle était nue, devant Sirius... Ce chien n'était pas juste un chien, c'était un humain, qu'elle connaissait, avec qui elle parlait, et qu'elle trouvait fort beau...

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant ?

Puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Sirius aussi était nu à l'instant précis...

Car même si il avait la capacité de se métamorphoser avec ses habits, elle l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre directement après la douche ce matin, et il avait déjà l'apparence d'un chien. Il avait l'habitude de lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était pressé de sortir se balader. Il se pouvait donc que Sirius soit vraiment nu.

Elle s'empourpra à cette pensée et voulu se pencher pour récupérer sa serviette. Elle tomba sur le regard du chien qui n'avait pas quitté son entrejambe.

Une langue rose sortait, pendant qu'il haletait. Elle perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos, exposant sa féminité au regard avide de Sirius. Il semblait prêt à se ruer sur elle, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi ne détournait-il pas le regard ?

En réflexe elle apposa sa main sur son entrejambe. Le chien s'approcha, et délicatement commença à lécher la main de la jeune fille.

"Mais que fait-il ??" pensa-t-elle.

La langue râpeuse essayait de se glisser doucement en dessous. Hermione était tétanisée. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, puis s'aperçu que son clitoris durcissais sous sa main. Elle laissa la langue écarter délicatement ses doigts, et gémit doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les plis de son intimité caressés.

La situation la dépassait complètement.

D'un coté elle voulait s'abandonner totalement à Sirius, de l'autre elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Comment pourrait-elle parler à Harry, Ginny, à tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix ? Comment pourrait-elle seulement regarder Ron, ou sentir son regard se porter sur elle sans qu'elle ait peur de sentir son mépris ?

Mais le désir était trop fort.

Délicatement elle commença à masser son bouton des plaisirs, laissant la langue s'introduire doucement en elle. Elle était douce et puissante à la fois. Quand elle atteint l'hymen, Hermione poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Après plusieurs assauts il se rompit en douceur, et le chien lécha délicatement le sang qui perla alors le long des cuisses de la jeune fille.

Tout en continuant les mouvements de ses doigts, elle suppliait Sirius d'arrêter. De sa main gauche elle appuyait sur la tête du chien, mais cela sans conviction.

Lentement elle senti la texture du poil s'adoucir tout en s'allongeant nettement. Le membre chaud au fond d'elle se faisait moins gros, mais plus précis, plus doux. Elle entrouvrit alors les yeux et à travers la vallée formée par sa poitrine, elle aperçut la chevelure noire de l'homme. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil malicieux quand il vit la surprise inonder le visage de la jeune fille. Il se redressa doucement et s'approcha doucement de son visage.

- "Bonsoir Hermione" lui souffla-t-il.

Il était effectivement complètement nu, et même si la fourrure de Sniffle était très fournie, le torse musclé de l'homme était complètement imberbe.

- "Mais, c'est dangereux de reprendre forme humaine ! " S'insurgea Hermione

- "Tu préfères que je retrouve ma forme animagus ?"

- "Heu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !"

Pendant ce temps, Sirius continuait à embrasser le corps salé de l'adolescente. Mais qui pouvait deviner que cette jeune fille allait bientôt avoir 16 ans, quand on contemplait son corps de femme ?

- "A moins que tu préfères rentrer..." Dit-il brusquement, le visage froid.

Il s'était redressé.

- "Il vaudrait peut-être mieux."

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

- "Je suis désolé... Je suis allé trop loin."

- "Sans doute, oui..." murmura Hermione.

Sirius s'assit alors, face à la mer.

La jeune fille voyait maintenant les muscles du dos de Sirius saillir sous sa peau. Elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait toujours désiré...

En fait non, elle l'avait d'abord haït. Cet homme était sensé avoir tué les parents de son meilleur ami, et malgré des années à Azkaban il était resté attirant. Son regard mêlé de tristesse et de haine l'avait subjugué.

Plus tard sa présence derrière elle, tous les trois assis sur Buck l'avait troublé encore plus. Souvent elle avait repensé à ce moment. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait une dette envers elle, et dans sa tête de jeune adolescente elle s'imaginait déjà dans ses bras.

Lors de ses premiers rêves érotique c'était lui l'homme de ses désirs. L'été dernier après les épreuves de la coupe de feu, après le retour de Voldemort, elle était souvent avec lui, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, mais son amour lui avait toujours parut paternel, choisissant de ne pas s'imaginer des choses impossibles.

Mais ce soir c'était clair, Sirius avait pour elle plus que de l'affection. Elle sourit alors et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit Sirius frissonner lors du contact de leurs deux peaux. Elle entoura alors Sirius de ses bras et le fit basculer.

Cette fois ci c'était lui qui était surpris et sur le dos, elle s'allongea alors sur lui.

- "C'est moi qui vais trop loin cette fois-ci ?"

Sirius secoua doucement la tête. Hermione se hissa en glissant sur son torse jusqu'a ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Elle déposa alors un léger baiser sur la bouche de Sirius. Lors du second ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement. Hermione suivit son geste et laissa glisser sa langue. Elle y trouva celle de Sirius, palpitante. Doucement, Sirius commença à caresser le dos de la jeune fille. Le désir commençait à monter en lui, et Hermione le sentait, directement contre son ventre. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'homme mûr descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille. Ses doigts sur la peau halée électrisaient Hermione. Le baiser était de plus en plus passionné. En passant sous le ventre de la jeune fille, les doigts experts se glissèrent jusqu'a son intimité. Elle décolla sa bouche le temps de pousser un petit gémissement lorsque elle sentit une douce pression sur son clitoris, mais elle fut aussitôt capturée par la bouche de Sirius qui en voulait toujours plus. Il sentait sous ses doigts le liquide qui lui indiquait ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Il remonta alors sa main afin de pouvoir guider son sexe à l'intérieur de la cavité qui l'attendait.

La progression fut lente, le membre de Sirius dilatant doucement les parois. Hermione gémissait à travers le bâillon que constituait la langue de sirius. Une fois entièrement introduit il y resta quelques instant, caressant la poitrine de la jeune fille, puis commença à se retirer, mais alors que Hermione pensait qu'il allait sortir complètement, il reprit le chemin inverse. L'accélération était si subtile que la jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte que les va-et-vient étaient maintenant nettement plus rapides. Elle commença à se cabrer, une fois sa bouche détachée. Elle était maintenant totalement redressée, les genoux plantés dans le sable.

Les touts derniers rayons du soleil arrivaient sur la moitié de son corps, lui donnant une couleur dorée, accentuant le contraste de son visage, de ses bras, ses seins, son ventre.

Hermione criait maintenant le nom du sorcier et contrôlait les impulsions données aux reins de Sirius pour qui la vue de la jeune fille augmentait encore l'excitation.

Sentant venir sa jouissance il se redressa et la coucha doucement sur le dos. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et accéléra encore les va et viens, sentant l'intimité d'Hermione se contracter de plus en plus autour de la sienne. Lorsque le spasme orgasmique secoua le ventre de la jeune fille, Sirius se laissa totalement aller à sa propre jouissance.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, la jeune fille était épuisée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sirius se releva et doucement entrepris de la rhabiller. Une fois en position foetale, elle se cala doucement dans le sable encore chaud et entra dans un profond sommeil. Le sorcier pris alors le chemin de l'eau afin de prendre un dernier bain, et bientôt, en ressortit un énorme chien noir, mais qui cette fois ci pris le temps de se sécher avant d'atteindre l'adolescente endormie. Doucement il s'allongea à coté d'elle et la regarda dormir.

"Dumbledore va être fou" pensa-t-il.

Le bras d'Hermione se tendit et enserra l'animagus en chuchotant "Je t'aime, Sirius".

Pour toute réponse elle eut un léger coup de langue sur le nez.

Les coups de langues se firent plus rapide et un ronronnement la réveilla. Elle cria lorsqu'elle vit la grosse tête de Patenrond s'approcher d'elle. Il partit alors aussitôt se réfugier au fond du lit, ignorant la gravité de son acte.

Hermione s'assit, eu un bref sourire, se rappelant son rêve.

"Et bien !! Ils sont de plus en plus bizarre !".

Mais son sourire se figea.

Un autre souvenir l'assaillit, ça se passait dans le ministère de la magie, Sirius disparaissant derrière ce voile. D'un seul coup elle revenait à la réalité, cette terrible réalité, où Sirius n'avait été qu'un ami, mais surtout où il n'était plus. Elle se rallongea doucement dans son lit en sanglotant.

FIN

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, quand je me suis mis à rechercher des couples de Harry Potter qui n'étaient pas courants. A l'origine j'étais pratiquement partit sur une histoire entièrement zoophile, heureusement, l'idée m'a passé. Je trouve perso cette histoire relativement mignonne (comparée à certaines autres qui circulent déjà) et j'espère avoir été original. Tout de fois je vous demande d'être assez indulgent, après tout c'est ma toute toute première. Biensur vos reviews avec critiques constructives (ou non) sont les bienvenues.

Remerciements :

- Le Forum HP2 pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire des fics, à force d'en lire ( Chimgrid (593934), Sushiland (http:www.sushiland.fr.st) , Cornedrue (626908) ) et aussi en tant que beta lecteurs

- Fuyu Tokyo (aka Karin -- 335775) en tant que supra-beta lectrice qui a corrigé quelques petits trucs


End file.
